Harry Potter and the Student Quidditch Cup
by cathykcool
Summary: ***CHAPTER 6 UP*** Sorry I took so long to update... I was busy with another fic... Anyways, I'm horrible with Summaries, so just R/R! please! (Quidditch in this chpter!)
1. Black Manor

Harry Potter and the Student Quidditch Cup... The sequel to Secrets. This is only the first chapter, more are coming soon! And HpGrl posted the other book to this Series, Secrets. It's only the beginning so far, I'll try to be quick abut getting it all up!   
  
  
Chapter One: Black Manor   
  
  
  
  
It was a great day so far. Harry could live with his godfather, and Cate finally had a father... A real father this time. The trial had went well, and Sirius had been cleared. Remus Lupin was also there, to watch. The press was terrible. It followed them everywhere, and there was hardly any way to escape.   
" On three we make a mad dash for it..." Cate said, he dark brown eyes glinting gold like they did when she was planning something. Sirius and Harry nodded. " One.. Two... THREE!"   
They all bolted, leaving all the reporters behind them. They rounded a few corners and decided it was safe. All three panting heavily, they were slightly startled when someone shouted, " Black! Sirius Black!"   
It was a panting Ministry Offical. He looked very out of breath, and he was carrying a green potion in a bottle. " You three run too fast... Anyways... Black, your reward... For our mix-up. Youth Potion. Your body will be restored to the state it was in when you were 20 years of age."   
" So do I just down it here?" Sirius asked, examining the potion.   
" Sure. Go for it."   
So he downed it all. There was an immedate flash, and there were swirling stars. Harry and Cate stared as Sirius himself began to spin around, changing. The MInistry offical checked his watch and tappd his foot. The first thing they noticed was that Sirius's body filled out, he wasn't a bag of bones anymore. But he was still rather small, and somewhat short. Then his hair changed from scraggly and black to short, sleek, and dark brown. But teh most obvious change was his eyes, they were exactly like Cate's, but without the gold flecks. They were lively, and not deadened. He did look much younger, much better looking...   
" Oh no... Padfoot is back..." Lupin said, turning the corner in surprise. " Look out world..."   
Sirius was busy looking at himself. A large full size mirror appeared, and Cate laughed as he looked at his back. His energy level had zoomed up too.   
" RETURN OF PADFOOT!!! RAA!!! Catie, Catie, Harry, Harry, Moony, Moony... I'M BACK!"   
" We get the picture." Cate grinned.   
" Oooh.. I look *good!*" Sirius squealed.   
" Well, I must go, I'll leave you guys, Sirius, and his large ego here. Cate, Harry, take care of him now... No driving for him...." Lupin said.   
" Alrighty!" Cate smiled, and Harry grinned.   
" Forward! March!" Sirius shouted, leading them to the door, they were obviously leaving too. " What type of vehicle do we have?"   
" That one, no, not that one, *that* oe..." Cate said pointing to a black sports car.   
" Ahh!!!! I'm driving!"   
Sirius beat them to the driver's seat. About ten wild minutes they were out of the parking lot, after nearly hitting a few pedestrians and street lights. Sirius had teh radio blastign loudly and ws singing along in a horrible off tune voice.   
" Dad, stop singing!" Cate shouted over the music, holding her ears. Harry thought he was nearly deaf. " That's our turn!" She then shrieked, as they took a wild turn and Harry and Cate were thrown ontop of each other, and Sirius almost drove into the ditch.   
But the place they were driving into was much more interesting. It was a long driveway and there were largre marble gates at the ends, and beyond them was a large mansion. It had to be the biggest place in the country. Harry realized he had seen this house last summer when he was at Ron's house.This was where Cate lived... After accessing the stone gates Cate kicked Sirius out of the driver's seat, and pulled into a large garage. There were five high class cars, such as a sleek black limmo and a PT Cruiser. Now Harry knew why she wouldn't let Sirius park...   
" You like?" Cate grinned. " You can touch anything but the Cruiser, that's my favorite. Even though it was by far the least expensive.   
" Oooh... These are all ours?" Harry asked, rather shocked.   
" Yeah. But I was planning on selling a few since we don't really need 5 cars you know..."   
" Yes... I totally understand." Sirius said, looking at the cars. " I had a nice motorcycle when I was your age. It was pretty nice, I liked the roar of the engine and the way it turned heads and all.."   
" I can see you on a motorcycle..." Cate laughed. " Well, now I'll show you the house."   
" House?" Harry gaped. " It's a mansion, practically a castle!"   
" I wouldn't go THAT far, but just follow me..."   
" I remember this palce... Called Retton Manor in my time." Sirius said thoughtfully.   
" Oh and that reminds me... IT's not Retton or James any longer... Welcome to Black Manor!" She said dramatically pushing open a huge door. The inside was even bigger looking that the outside. It was almost completely made of marble. At least the entrance hall was.   
The place was beautiful, and Cate managed o make herself look at home, smiling sweetly in her school robes still, they were frayed on the hem and she looked even smaller than usual.   
" Would you two gentlemen like a tour?" She grinned. They bothe nodded and followed her. Sirius had bene here, and remembered most of it, but it was new to Harry, and this was where he would be living. There was a large dining room, and even a library! A ballroom and much more. Harry picked out a bedroom, and Cate had already had hers for a while now. Sirius got the master bedroom. When they cam to that room though, Cate looked up and pointed her wand to the ceiling. A door and stairs appeared.   
" In all my time here I spent my time in two places, the attic and the basement. I'll show you the attic now..."   
" What's in the basement?" Harry asked curiously.   
" Oh, you'll find out later..." Cate grinned, she was having a hard time keeping her excitement toned down, so Harry figured it was going to be good.   
The attic was ace. Full of antique magic artifacts, and useful trick of the sort. Cate watched Sirius and Harry dig around until Harry pulled out a pair of funny looking shoes. Sirius's face lit up and he smiled, taking them from Harry.   
" Oooh... Lizie's Invisibility Shoes! Better than the cloak.. For you aren't only invisible... But un-solid... Yep, you can walk through walls, and whoever you hold onto is invisible too!" He said eagerly, pulling on the shoes. Then Cate disappeared, and soon Harry.   
" 'Allo!" Cate said, and Harry could see them, as they were all invisible now. " I never knew these were up here!"   
" Yeah, your mum musta threw them up here before Jacob James found them..." Sirius grimaced.   
" Prolly." Harry agreed.   
" Okay, well now to the basement!" Cate said, and pulling a shoe off Sirius and then the other, handing them back to Harry, she clappped her hands together eagerly.   
They trudged down three flights of marble steps, and came to a large oak door. Cate made a dramatic face and pulled open the door. Harry was even stunned at what he saw- It was an outdoor Quidditch field. Complete with stands and everything.   
Cate tossed them each a polished Firebolt and let a Snitch out. " First one to caprture it wins!" It was no surprise that Cate won, but Harry was close behind her.   
" Well, I'm no Seeker! I was more of the Beating type. I was the Gryffindor Beater back in my time... Lizzie and James were Chasers. Lizzie went professional, but it beats me how Cate ended up as a Seeker, maybe Beater+Chaser equals Seeker?"   
They all laughed, and soon after went off to bed, as it had been a long day. What a great way to start the summer. Right?


	2. Elizabeth

Chapter 2: Elizabeth 

Chapter 2: Elizabeth 

All was well pretty much. It was a sound place to be in the manor. But Sirius Black was worrying. He wasn't sleeping at night. Even worse he had not permitted Harry and Cate their own bedrooms yet. So they shared the room across the hall form the master bedroom. This wasn't exactly the most thrilling thing there was, because there were so many rooms. Cate liked her space most of the time, and just when she thought she got out of sharing the boys' room... Here she had to share again. But worse seemed to be the fact that Sirius never slept at all. He would tiptoe into the room every fifteen minutes just to make sure a terrible monster didn't eat them up. 

" Well, here he comes again to check on us…" Cate said in her mind to Harry. " Quick pretend to sleep!" 

" Alright…" 

He opened the door, and looked around to make sure nothing was behind him. Then he did something he had never done before. He walked to Cate's half of the room and knelt down by her bed. Smiling a little bit he stroked her chin and sighed. 

" I never knew. Lizzie… I miss you. I wish I had help. She's so beautiful, you can see your genes in her. Our little baby, I wish I had seen her grow up, to raise her in a decent family. But now I'll raise her, and do the best I can, Catie and Harry. My daughter… It sounds so nice even. Daughter. I still love you Liz, and our daughter." He kissed Cate on the forehead and moved to Harry's half of the room. 

" Lily and James, you must be so proud, he's such a great boy. So brave and so headstrong. James, he looks so much like you, but Lily, he's got your eyes. What a great person. I don't really know what else to say." 

Then he got up and simply left, as if he was saying goodbye forever. " Aw… that was so sweet of him." Cate said. What a darling. He really loves us, don't you agree?" 

" Yeah, I know he'll be a great parent." 

" Maybe we should tell him, you know, we don't need to share a room, and he doesn't need to check on us so often…" 

" I agree with you. Let's…" 

He was interrupted by a shout and a loud thunk from the other room. Harry and Cate gasped and dashed from their room to Sirius's. They gasped and looked at Sirius, who was sitting on the floor, in obvious shock staring at a few people on the other side of the room. Cate however, grinned and ran for a hug from a pretty woman with light brown hair that was fanning out behind her. She had blue eyes, and was obviously none other than Elizabeth, Cate's mother. Behind her were two other people, a woman with red hair and green eyes, and a man with messy black hair and blue eyes. 

" Well… Harry, I think you know your parents, but this is my mom!" 

" Um… Hi." Harry gaped. He smiled at his parents, and then looked to Sirius, who was still on the floor in awe. 

" Sirius, oh get up…" said Elizabeth. She smiled and walked across the room followed by Cate, and Lily and James Potter. As she pulled Sirius to his feet he snapped out of being in shock. 

" So you're all really here? I wasn't dreaming? I'm not sick? Are you sure? So why are you here?" He asked all at once. 

" Well…" Elizabeth started. 

" We came for a visit!" James said. " How you been old buddy! So good to see you again. Hmm… That Youth Potion really worked I see…" 

" Yeah, and I'm staying. For good. To help you all out." Elizabeth, and now even Cate's jaw dropped. " Yes, Gryffindor decided to make use of my being an heir, you know my second chance to live…" 

" Lizzie, you mean this?" 

" Yes, I'm serious." 

Sirius had nothing to say but a huge hug for everyone in the room. Cate looked thoughtful and asked a question. 

" Lily, why can't you stay too?" 

" We aren't heirs… We can't you see…" 

" Oh, I was hoping you could. Can you still visit?" 

" Yes… Pretty much anytime we want. But we can't be seen by anyone but you four." James answered. 

While his time with his parents was short-lived, Harry enjoyed it. Finally they left after Elizabeth fussed over how no one had slept well in so long. James protested that Sirius wouldn't sleep anyways, but Elizabeth gave the death look and they left at once. 

" Harry! I have both parents! I had one… Then two, then none, then one, and now two again! It's so great1" Cate said to Harry, letting her eyes shine. Harry was slightly jealous now of her, but he scolded herself and reminded himself that he was living here too and could see his parents whenever he wanted… 

The next morning they awoke to the smell of cooking food. Not cold cereal, or fruit made quick, but actual breakfast! Cate beat Harry down the stairs and to the kitchen, and Elizabeth scolded them for being so loud. 

" He's still asleep! He hasn't' gotten this much sleep in ages, so- I'm yelling at you… Sorry about that dears… I don't know what's the matter with me." 

" There's nothing wrong with ya." Cate said through a mouthful of sausage. " You're just being a mom. I suppose anyways…" 

" Good. I was beginning to think I was going to turn into one of those old shrewds…" 

" Well… Let's hope that time isn't coming anytime soon." Cate said, and with a grin changed the subject. " Tell us stories, about school in your time. About dad. What was he like? Nothing mushy please!" 

" Hmm… He was a lot like he is now. He was funny…" 

The stories continued until Sirius woke up. Then they went to boring talk of planning a party for Elizabeth to be introduced back into the world… It was going to be right in the Manor, in the ballroom, and the whole world was invited….. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Murder at the Manor

Chapter 3: Murder at the Manor  
  
  
  
Everyone was bustling about the coming party. Elizabeth was decorating the mansion, and it was looking even more splendid than it ever had before. Sirius was preparing a speech, and Harry thought it funny to watch him talking to himself in the mirror. Cate was coordinating wardrobes. Asking everyone if they preferred the red, or the green, or the blue.. Harry wandered about alone, occasionally accompanied by Cate. He didn't know what to make of everything, so he walked around, trying to find a secret passageway or something.  
  
The Weasleys were coming, and bringing Hermione. It was all going to be great fun, but he imagined the shock of the country and world, to see that Elizabeth, who had been dead for quite some time was back.  
  
" Harry. Oooh this is great! I can't wait!" Cate danced around the staircase. " The whole country is coming. " Do Ron and Hermione think it's a birthday party for us?"  
  
" Yeah, and Sirius." Harry grinned. It was the end of July. Cate's birthday was the day before his, the 30th. Sirius's birthday fell on July 20th, and Harry's of course on the 31st.  
  
" We only have to wait one more day! Wanna play Quidditch with me to pass the time, I have to go and get a professional contract sometime again too, so I can play again next year, you know. I need practice!"  
  
" Well, you always beat me. So I don't know if it's much of a practice.."  
  
" Sure it is! I think you would have an easy time getting one too. Know any teams that need a new Seeker?" Cate said, pretty much skipping to the basement.  
  
" Ask Ron, he'd probably know. He knows loads about Quidditch. Does your mum plan on playing again?"  
  
" I don't think she is, but I'll ask Ron tomorrow. Is his whole family coming?"  
  
" I think."  
  
" Good, Fred and George owe me a game too. They said sometime before the term started they'd beat me at something. So I'll give them a shot too."  
  
" I don't think you parents want us in the basement the whole time. I mean, hey, it's sort of an important event."  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot, I'll be dressed up." She said with a grin. No one knew what she planned to wear. But she always grinned when it was mentioned.  
  
" So what do you have planned? Are you planning to look better than you did at Christmas last year?"  
  
" Are you inquiring that I, Catherine Elizabeth Black, am going to put on a show for everyone to look at?"  
  
" Well, everyone looks at you anyways, so."  
  
" Okay, enough of that, you'll see!"  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
After what seemed forever, the night finally arrived. The manor was splendid looking, and there was a smell of delicious food from the kitchens. As usual, Cate was last to appear. Harry figured her planned this, because she was always the best dressed up. The beauty of the manor's marble staircase and candlelight had a nice effect too.  
  
" Catie!" Sirius hollered up the stairs. " People are going to get here before you're ready! Can you hurry please?!"  
  
" I'm coming, I'm coming!" She shouted back. Seconds later she appeared in the middle of the stairs, as she could apparate. Silk scarlet robes trimmed with darker red velvet were simply beautiful. She managed to get her hair braided up neatly and elegantly. But she couldn't conceal her energy and slid down the banister.  
  
" You look. Well, I can't really find words for it." Harry whispered.  
  
" Thank-you. I like that color on you. Brings out your eyes." She replied softly.  
  
Elizabeth spent her time in the master bedroom upstairs; she wasn't supposed to be seen yet. Sirius greeted people at the door, and Harry and Cate stood at the staircase, watching important people walk by. Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and even a few foreign ministers showed up. They smiled and waved at Cate and Harry, who waved back pleasantly. But when the Weasleys arrived, they couldn't sit still any longer.  
  
" Gracious! You're the one who lives here?" Mrs.Weasley said to Cate.  
  
" Yep. Black Manor, welcome, I hope you have fun tonight, and you can visit us any old time, it gets kind of lonely here all by ourselves!" Cate smiled.  
  
" We certainly will. Harry dear, Ron and Hermione are right behind me, someplace in this crowd."  
  
" I see them." Harry said. Behind a well-dressed woman, Ron and Hermione were hustling along, scanning the crowd.  
  
" Harry! There you are!" Ron said, standing on tiptoe. " Blimey, you guys live here?"  
  
" Yeah, come on, up here on the balcony, there are too many people." Harry said, and he, Cate, Ron, and Hermione all climbed the stairs to a large indoor balcony.  
  
The girls chattered along happily, and Harry and Ron watched the crowd. Ron could pick out most of the people, and he explained who they were to Harry. Every now and then there were a few people that stuck out in a crowd, but Harry noticed a woman with dark brown hair and eyes, who was wearing sleek, tight black robes. She didn't smile, but she was very pretty. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd, and landed on Harry. Harry quickly threw his glance away.  
  
" Ron, who is she? That woman in black- - right there." He pointed once she had turned away.  
  
" I dunno, I've never seen her before. She's young, and she can't have been graduated long. Maybe she's a foreign?"  
  
" Maybe, but she looks a little suspicious. Cate, do you know who she is?" Harry asked on.  
  
" Sorry Harry, no idea, I haven't seen her before either." Cate answered. Hermione shrugged to show that she didn't' know either. " I'm sure she's just a guest, like all the other ones. Ooohhh. Look! She's talking to Snape! Look at Snape.. He likes her!" Cate giggled now.  
  
" I didn't know he would show. I thought he hated Sirius." Ron said.  
  
" Well, he does, but he probably didn't want to be left out. Everyone is here." Cate pointed out.  
  
" Oh well. he's in for a surprise." Harry grinned.  
  
" Oh will you tell us already?" Hermione sighed. " You two have been talking about it all night. Please?"  
  
" Nope." Cate said, smiling so bright, that her face really did light up.  
  
After much begging, Harry and Cate didn't say a thing. But he banquet dinner was starting. Sirius disappeared off into a room, and returned, seated at the head of the table by Harry and Cate, with an empty seat by Harry. Cate smiled at Harry, who smiled at her, and Sirius grinned at the both of them, glancing at the nearest door. He cleared his throat.  
  
" Good evening all ladies and gentlemen. I am warmed that you travel far, or not so far from your homes to join us tonight. And alas, I have not wasted your time, for it is more than just a large birthday party for Harry and Cate. I believe you all know Cate? Yes, well, anyways, to get to the point. I hope that you all remember the beloved Elizabeth Retton. I won't go into a sappy story, but just this is."  
  
" A dedication?" Someone in the crowd offered.  
  
" No, much more than that. This is in her honor, but." Sirius grinned. " I can't go on being all serious. I never was one for sentimental speeches. Lizzie, come here darling."  
  
Elizabeth stepped out, shaking her head at the awful speech. People stared and raised eyebrows. Some just stared, because she was veela, dark haired of course. Cate was only part, so she didn't have quite the effect her mother did. But Harry wasn't paying attention to her, he was watching that same woman who was dressed in black. This was the first time he had seen her make an expression of any kind at all. It was a surprised expression, and a look of slight disdain. But she recovered quickly and stared at Elizabeth, as if trying to determine if it really was her.  
  
Even Dumbledore checked it out, and proved to the whole load of people that it was indeed Elizabeth. Harry was still watching the woman. She snuck quietly out of the dining hall, and he nudged Cate and pointed. Cate nodded to Ron and Hermione, and the followed her, as good as they could tell, so they weren't caught. Then, Cate in the lead, they turned into the second floor sitting room. Cate gasped and screamed bloody murder. There were two dead men in the room.  
  
" Run!" She breathed. " Downstairs, before she kills us!"  
  
Everyone on the main floor had heard her scream. She reached her parents and Dumbledore first, and grabbed Sirius by the hand and pulled him to the room, the whole crowd following.  
  
" Good God- - they're dead! Cate, do you know what happened?"  
  
" No, but we followed the psycho lady-"  
  
" Psycho lady? Calm down. Just take a breath Catie."  
  
" Well, this woman in black robes, dark brown hair, eyes that were almost black. Did you see her? Well, we followed her- and this is what she led to, and she's gone." Harry said for her.  
  
" Do you know who she was?" Dumbledore asked, looking lost in thought. " These are two of the Ministy's top Unspeakables."  
  
They discussed the matter for a while, and everyone was sent home. Dumbledore stayed the night with the shaky Sirius, Elizabeth, Cate, and Harry. It was beginning to get a little scary, what if she never left the mansion??? 


	4. Return of the Gryffindor Four

Chapter 4: Return of the Gryffindor Four  
  
  
  
There wasn't much to do the rest of the summer. The press wouldn't leave them alone. Dumbledore visited often, and checked on the four of them. Ron, living nearby, was practically living with them, and Ginny came over sometimes. Harry had the impression that she was jealous of Cate, because f the looks she sometimes gave her, and then looked to him.  
  
They tried to sneak out to go shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley. It didn't work very well. It was reported in Witch Weekly exactly what size robes Cate and Elizabeth wore, and their choices for the upcoming school year. Sirius had brought Remus Lupin along, and the two of them sat in the Leaky Cauldron the whole time.  
  
" The press is evil Harry, evil I tell you." Cate said, shaking her head violently, and denying a photograph once more. " I wonder what gossip will be out next. Haven't we all had enough already?"  
  
" Aye, we have." Harry replied.  
  
" It still strikes me odd though that any intelligent news staff would waste good film on Sirius Black." Remus said, as Sirius gave him a playful shove and a glare.  
  
" Because I'm always next to Elizabeth, that's why. Don't see any on the press of me next to you, now do you?" Sirius grinned, causing his eyes to sparkle like Cate's always did.  
  
" So did you have a good day shopping Catie, Harry?" Elizabeth asked, rolling her eyes and grinning a Sirius and Lupin.  
  
" All except for the press." Harry answered. " I've already done some early Christmas shopping as well."  
  
" You're mental, Harry." Cate said. " Now what are you going to do when the season comes?"  
  
" Be stress free about knowing what to get certain people."  
  
" Honestly, you take the fun out of things."  
  
" You sound like Hermione."  
  
* * *  
  
Then finally the day to go back arrived. Everyone was in a frenzy, to get what they needed. Sirius was still asleep, but he didn't have a need to go. He had a small job at the Ministry, and Elizabeth did too, but she didn't start until next week.  
  
" C'mon Harry!" Cate yelled. " Do you have the shoes?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" The Invisibility shoes!"  
  
" Oh, yeah, packed in the trunk."  
  
" Good. Mum, we're ready to roll!"  
  
" Okay."  
  
The owls were calm, and it was a quick ride to King's Cross Station. After bidding Elizabeth goodbye, she sped off; probably to wake Sirius and tell him he had to get up for work. Cate and Harry were early, and had the compartment for themselves for a while. Then Hermione wandered in, and finally Ron, and the train just about left Neville, who was there half a minute before it left. There was no sign of Malfoy, so far anyways. The ride was very pleasant. It was actually a nice day for once when they arrived at the castle. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table as they usually did, to wait for the sorting.  
  
" Anyone else wonder who they got for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?" Hermione asked rather excitedly.  
  
" We all do, they're different every year. The only good one so far was Lupin." Ron drawled on. " I wish they got him again. Wouldn't it be nice?"  
  
" Yeah, sure would be." Harry said sadly. " But look- There's an extra chair set up. Any new class. The rest of the staff is here."  
  
" Hmm. Makes a girl wonder." Cate said. " Wonder how you keep track of all these people!"  
  
" It's not too hard. Shhh! The Sorting's starting." Hermione hissed.  
  
They watched through the tedious sorting of new students, everyone extremely hungry. But before the feast, Dumbledore interrupted. He indicated the empty seats next to Snape, and smiled.  
  
" As you probably know already, we have had a different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year.. I'd like for you to meet this year's hopefully permanent teacher, Professor Sirius Black."  
  
Everyone applauded loudly. Cate's jaw dropped and Harry grinned. So that was where Sirius had been. Harry thought he'd make an ace of a teacher, and was glad they got a good person this year. But he thought it even funnier, that bunches of girls were eyeing him up.  
  
" And I have a special International treat for you all this year. The Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be held this year." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not again. Not another Tri-Wizard Tournament. Please not another tournament. But Cate looked interested, and slightly angered.  
  
" We at Hogwarts are proud to participate in the first ever, International Student Quidditch Cup." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes sparkled. " In October we will be holding a house tournament to decide which house's team will represent our school. I say good luck to all of you!"  
  
The hall buzzed, and heads turned to the Gryffindor table. This year they were without Fred and George. But their new Beaters were trained well by them, and were completely capable. Chasers were superb, and their Seekers, Harry and Cate, were the beast hands down.  
  
" Coaching the team representing us is Miss Elizabeth Retton."  
  
" Oh I can't believe it." Cate said, with an expression of shock, horror, and excitement. " Both my parents are at school with me!"  
  
Lizzie attracted looks from many of the boys, but more importantly, Severus Snape. Sirius sat safely between he and Elizabeth, snickering. Cate shot them a few " Why didn't you tell me!" looks.  
  
After the feast she approached them. " Mum, dad. I hope you aren't going to embarrass me." Cate teased happily. " But really, I'm glad to have you here."  
  
" That's why we're here Catie." Elizabeth grinned. " So are you excited about Quidditch this year?"  
  
" Of course!" Harry laughed. " A chance to play other schools! Better than the Tri-Wizard Tournament by far I'd expect!"  
  
They chatted with Sirius and Elizabeth for a while, and Snape watched them in the background, with distaste.  
  
" Oh hail the Gryffindor Four." Sneered a cold voice from behind them. Draco Malfoy was still at school. " Has your pride gotten even bigger this year? Well I think it'll end good and well once you get a taste f the Slytherin team this year."  
  
Cate fell to the ground with laughter. " Is that supposed to scare us Malfoy? Oh. What a laugh. Thanks, that really made my day complete!" She giggled and skipped off, dragging everyone with her. 


	5. The Inter-House Champs

1 Chapter 5: The Inter-House Champs  
  
  
  
Quidditch practice intensified. Cate was the team captain this year, and she was being very serious about it. They had to win. They had to. Game one was against Slytherin. The tournament would take place all in one day. That was two matches in a day. Harry now could run the Wronski Feint fairly well now, and Cate was satisfied with that. Elizabeth and Sirius popped in a few times to watch, keeping close notes on the practices.  
  
There were also classes. Everyone was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts this year with Sirius. He was presumed to be an interesting teacher. Even Cate was looking forward to the lesson.  
  
" Take you seats please class." Sirius said kindly to the eager bunch of Gryffindors. Parvati and Lavender had gotten seats in the front row, just as they had planned, giggling and blushing. " I don't know all of you, so maybe it would be good if we got an introduction from each of you. Cate, Harry, Ron, Hermione, I know all of you already. Obviously."  
  
" Parvati Patil." Parvati giggled. " Pleased to meet you Professor Black."  
  
" Um. Welcome to class Miss Patil." Sirius said.  
  
" Ughh. That's my father." Cate said telepathically to Harry, who was almost laughing himself.  
  
" Lavender Brown." Said the also giggling Lavender.  
  
The rest of the class went on to introduce themselves, and Cate decided to have some fun and introduce herself too.  
  
" Well, my name is Catherine Elizabeth Black. Gosh, I don't think I know you too well Professor! But you can call me Cate." She threw in a fake giggle to imitate Parvati and Lavender. " How is your day? Do you like teaching so far? I really hope you aren't a mean professor like Snape. I really don't like him, do you?"  
  
" Okay, Catie, sit down already." Sirius grinned. " Today's lesson is well... Um. I didn't have a lesson prepared for the first day you see, so I'm just gonna ramble stuff off the top of my head and call it teaching. Sound okay to you guys?"  
  
The general murmur of "Yeah, okay." Was heard.  
  
" For your futures, do you all have hopes and dreams? Do you all have something good planned for your lives? Of course you do. How many of you would like a family someday? Play Quidditch? Have a successful career? Make money, or just have a happy life? All of you want one or the other. How many of you can say you want to be a drunk living in the streets, or in a prison somewhere?"  
  
Everyone was silent. Cate looked around, grinned playfully and raised her hand. " Me me me professor! Can I go to Azkaban someday too? Sounds such fun!"  
  
" Cate. It's not funny." He said. " I know after all you've been through you'd prefer to look at things on the lighter side of things, and there's nothing wrong with that. But can you take this lesson seriously?"  
  
Cate nodded and Sirius talked on. " You have to avoid certain things to get where you really want to in life. Some can't be avoided, but just please, don't go bad on me. You are such a nice bunch of people. But don't ruin yourselves. The Unforgivable Curses will ruin your life. Take me for example. I never once killed a person. Never used an Unforgivable Curse actually. But I was separated from everyone I loved, all because I trusted someone I shouldn't have. Things like that are unavoidable. You can't escape it when someone is plotting evil against you and you have no clue."  
  
He looked around the silent room.  
  
" Take Cate as another example. She was a baby. And it affected her. Jacob James forced her mother to marry him under Imperious Curse. It didn't work entirely, and she could throw the curse occasionally. He was in trouble. He didn't want Elizabeth near me any longer, so he took the whole family off to the States. But the real problem came when he realized Cate wasn't even his daughter, but mine. All was well, as I was off in Azkaban. All he needed to do was get rid of Cate, so he hired one of America's Death Eater crew, which was still in operation. He lost Elizabeth, and Cate still lived, and he couldn't figure a way to kill her, so he raised her, and practically ruined her life. What did it get him in the end? Killed."  
  
No one said anything again, but they all blinked a few times.  
  
" Evil things may seem to be a good idea at the time, even if you think your evil plan was flawless, but It will backfire in the end. So far, everything evil has had a downfall, be it a baby boy, little girl," He looked to Harry and Cate. " Or even a tattletale, you can't always win. Homework. Just write a paragraph, yeah, only a paragraph, on the topic of how you will try and be good for me. Have a pleasant day!" He finished off as the bell rang.  
  
" That was a good little talk, I must admit." Cate said. " And hardly any homework."  
  
" Don't get too happy, we have Potions with Snape next." Harry said.  
  
" And he looks even crabbier than usual these days." Ron added.  
  
" Indeed."  
  
" Potter, Black, Weasley, Granger, each of you sit in a separate corner of the room. I' stopping the trouble before it starts this year!" He barked as they entered the room. Each of the four took a seat in a corner, their spirits dragging. Snape gave a long homework assignment and long boring lecture.  
  
" No mercy he has." Ron droned on. " When we have Quidditch and all. Heartless."  
  
***  
  
" Wake up sleepy heads!" Harry and Ron heard, and Harry was bombarded with a load of pillows in the face. Cate was up early, and it was game day, jumping on her bed. " Tomorrow is today, and today is yesterday!"  
  
" Did that make any sense to you?" Ron groaned, rolling off his bed.  
  
" Nope." Harry said back.  
  
Cate was already dressed up in the scarlet Quidditch robes, her hair braided with gold strands in it. She smiled at the whole room, which was now awake, even Neville.  
  
" Well, Um. Can you leave while we dress?"  
  
" Of course!"  
  
Harry was slightly sleepy; he hadn't slept too well that night. Ron looked the same way. But as they walked down the stairs, Cate led them joyfully to breakfast, and insisted that they eat at last a slice of toast. The whole hall was bustling, and looking at the Gryffindor table in a rather devious manner. Elizabeth and Sirius waved cheerily to the lot of them as Cate shoved a piece of toast in Harry's mouth.  
  
" Mom's the referee." Cate explained on the way to the field. " Dad is commentating. Harry, do you want to play game one, or should I take it?"  
  
" Maybe you had better. You seem a little more energetic right about now."  
  
" Okie Dokie!" She said, taking off for the locker room.  
  
Harry and Hermione went to the stands to sit, taking a seat next to Neville. Ron trudged off to the locker room, where Cate was giving a firey pep talk. Sirius was sitting up in a top box, and began to announce the starting team.  
  
" For Gryffindor. Weasley, Spinnett, Bell, Rowan, Davids, Haroldson, aaaanndd.. BLACK!"  
  
He introduced the Slytherin team, who got a smaller round of applause. " Good luck to all of you, and I want a nice fair game, seeing good sportsmanship." Elizabeth said on the ground. She couldn't help but cast a glance at the Slytherins. Cate cast a stone cold look to Draco, with a slight sneer. Elizabeth blew her whistle, and they all took off.  
  
" Don't act so confident in yourself Black, your looks wont win you a Quidditch game."  
  
" Oh puh-leaze. Is that the best thing you can think of right now? I play Quidditch for a reason, haven't you ever watched?"  
  
" Actually, I haven't"  
  
It was a lame boring conversation. Draco aggravated Cate. He followed her every move, and she easily lost him in a well-set Wronski Feint. Harry didn't dare interrupt her while she was doing this telepathically, it looked so hard. But she talked to him.  
  
" He really is annoying.." She said, pulling back into the air with ease as Malfoy took a crash to the ground."  
  
Harry smiled. It was almost unfair to Malfoy, she was a professional, he should have known better than to mess with her head like that, even thought it was a pathetic attempt.  
  
" That's gotta hurt." Sirius commented with his magically magnified voice. Elizabeth looked over at them, not too impressed really, she knew Cate's capabilities well. She was paying more attention to the Chasers and Beaters of the teams, though mostly Gryffindor.  
  
It was an easy Gryffindor victory. Cate of course beat Malfoy with ease, and the chasers held out well, the final score coming to be 200-10, Gryffindor victory.  
  
" Well done Catie, dear." Elizabeth said quietly to Cate. " Tell the team you have a break, but in two hours be on the spot for your match against the winner of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match."  
  
The game was short. Ravenclaw took an easy victory over Hufflepuff, and started immediately to warm up for their match against Gryffindor. Harry was playing this game. Cate was taking a seat in the stands and she mind-waved him, " Good luck, not that you need it. Make them embarrassed."  
  
" Sure, I'll try." Harry replied. " At least I don't have to put up with Malfoy like you did.  
  
The warm up drills were smooth. Harry's nerves were beginning to go away. Looking at Cate in the crowd helped a little bit. She just had a calming sense; it was like a massage for his brain. He was fully relaxed by the time he heard Sirius's voice beginning to introduce the teams. Elizabeth gave the same talk she did to before while on the ground.  
  
But there was something about Cho, she seemed odd. She glared at him and finally decided to break the silence.  
  
" Great. I don't get to play the little professional girlfriend of yours this time. Maybe I have a fair chance."  
  
" What do you have against Cate? What don't you like about her?" Harry said, this time flat-out reading her mind to see what she really wanted to say.  
  
" Quaffle taken by Spinnett." Sirius droned, and that was all Harry heard, because Cho didn't answer, so he went back to concentrating on the game.  
  
This game was longer, and it was indeed very close. Harry didn't try the Feint, for fear of Cho not taking the bait for it. But finally, the Snitch whizzed by Harry's head, and by instinct, he lunged to catch it- and missed. Cho believed he had caught it and stopped suddenly, as Harry plummeted to catch it, this time with sure hands. Before he knew it though, the crowd roared, and half of it groaned- Gryffindor was representing the school.  
  
" Congratulations." Elizabeth said pleasantly. " You are the envy of the entire school now. But more importantly, you are representing us, Hogwarts. I have high hopes that you will all do well, and we shall start practice tomorrow. We need be on top of things dears. So enjoy all your free time tonight, while you still have it. Practice starts tomorrow morning, and you also have it in the evening. We have a month exactly to prepare for our first match, against Ireland, at their field."  
  
With that said, she turned and left abruptly. Everyone stared; she had always seemed so nice and simply sweet. But she obviously had no problem ordering people around. Sirius shrugged and turned to simply walk with her.  
  
" What happened to your parents?" Ron asked. " They were always so laid back."  
  
" Mom's serious about Quidditch." Cate replied, standing up to head back to the common room.  
  
" But practice 2 times a day?"  
  
" Who knows.it could turn out to be three." Cate answered.  
  
* * *  
  
And it was of course. Elizabeth was more like a drill sergeant at practice. Sirius was there to help, with the Beaters. But Elizabeth had new plays written out, that Harry and Cate had been taught faintly, but didn't have a clue that these plays had never been used before.  
  
" Now. You are progressing very well." She smiled kindly at the lot of them. " Are you ready for a level of playing that Professionals have yet to learn?"  
  
" Sure." Cate answered unenthusiastically. But she smiled.  
  
" Cate, Harry, come here. Take this Cate."  
  
" What am I supposed to do with that? It's a Quaffle. I'm no Chaser." Cate said, staring at the red ball her mother had tossed to her.  
  
" Arrggh. I showed you this play. You're just going to demonstrate it... Even though your chasing abilities are not the greatest."  
  
" Are you insulting me now?"  
  
" Yes, just hush up dear."  
  
Cate sighed and rolled her eyes. Sirius was standing behind her, shaking his head at her. But Elizabeth tossed Cate and Harry a broomstick, and they all stood there.  
  
" You remember the Tornado?"  
  
" Not really. Is that the one."  
  
" Where you spin a lot?" Harry finished.  
  
" Yep. I hope none of you have weak stomachs."  
  
It was quite interesting. Each of the three Chasers was to spiral off as they passed the Quaffle. But Harry constantly dropped the Quaffle, and Cate was too dizzy to even see straight. But all in all, it was a constant motion play, and the Chasers never stopped spinning. This would take some getting used to.  
  
" Now. Do you understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded faintly, as Cate crashed into a large flour sack, tripping and falling face forward. It was a good thing she was not a Chaser.  
  
" Whas dis for?" She said, still a little dizzy from the spinning that took place 5 minutes ago.  
  
" For you. And Harry. And Jonathon and Peter." Jonathon Davids and Peter Haroldson were the new Beaters. Get up Catie. I've got another play."  
  
" Oh hurrah."  
  
Cate stood up, returning back to her normal state. Sirius grabbed a broom and released a Bludger. Cate shot him a look of fright.  
  
" Are you plotting to kill me?" She said, eyeing the loose Bludger.  
  
" No. This sack of flour here is bewitched to follow you. Just go fly around for a bit, and when I tell you to dive, you dive. Got it?"  
  
" Yeap."  
  
Sirius kept the Bludger under control for a while, and Cate flew around, the bag of flour tied to a broom, was close on her tail.  
  
" Dive Cate!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
So she broke into a dive, and seconds later, the Bludger made contact with the bag of flour. Everyone stared, openmouthed. Flour was everywhere, especially on Cate, who was covered with it.  
  
" Are you plotting to kill the opposing Seeker then?" Cate said, spitting out flour from her mouth.  
  
" Just keep the other Seeker out of the game. Not kill. That was a bag of flour, not a person, but the Bludger would knock them clear off their brooms." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
" Obviously."  
  
" Well, now I'll have you running these plays until you all have them down perfectly. Just practice your Wronski Feint Cate and Harry, and Beaters, you have to be on time. Down to the last half of a second if you want it to work perfectly. Got it?"  
  
So everyone worked eagerly on the new plays. It was sloppy and messy the first day. But they had yet to improve upon it.  
  
((( You like so far? Please review it and tell me! It goes on, and there is A LOT of Quidditch in it. So happy reading! - Cathy))) 


	6. Chaos in Ireland

Chapter 6: Chaos in Ireland  
  
The time of the first match was drawing near. It was not a home game, and they were practicing every spare moment of the day. Even if it was five minutes after lunch, until midnight, or even during Defense Against Against the Dark Arts.  
  
It was also getting hard to find time to do homework, and they were all glad Hermione didn't play Quidditch. She was being very supportive and was of great help. So was Sirius. He didn't give homework, and gave them all a study hall during class to finish work after he gave his lesson.  
  
But Snape was a different story. He seemed exceptionally crabby and hateful this year, especially towards Sirius, who everyone except the Slytherins liked better, and doled out extra work to make things harder for the Quidditch players.  
  
The team had perfected the new plays, but they needed names. Elizabeth hadn't named them, and she decided to let the team do that job.  
  
" So what are you going to call your new plays?" She asked, smiling at them after a particularily easy practice.  
  
" What are * we* going to call them. We have to name them?" Cate said, apparently not in a thinking mood.  
  
" Yes, you. But probably not you Cate, I doubt you can think of any good names." Responded Elizabeth.  
  
" Oh, thanks..."  
  
" Well, what are we going to call the Chaser play?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Everyone shouted names off the top of their heads, such as " Cate Black!" (Suggested by Cate herself, as a joke of course) " Katie Bell!" and " We don't have a name for it!" But finally, the newest Chaser, Melissa Haroldson, shouted out, " Tornado! Because we're always spinning!"  
  
" So Tornado it is. Very nice name. Now what about the next one?"  
  
" Cate Black!"  
  
" NO!" everyone else responded.  
  
" You really are more like your father Cate..." Elizabeth said in the process of shaking her head at Cate.  
  
" Hogwarts Feint." Ron said quickly.  
  
" I like it." Harry said. " After the school. Let's use it."  
  
" That was fast..."  
  
So it was Hogwarts and Tornado, the names of the new plays. They got done with practice early that day, the day before the game, and instead of doing their homework, they used the spare time for relaxing in the common room.  
  
" Ah, it feels good to do nothing." Cate said, leaning back on a couch and closing her eyes.  
  
" You should do your homework, all of you. This is your chance you know!" Hermione suggested, a little surprised that they weren't already.  
  
" It's more fun to sit, besides, we can do it on the ride to Ireland tomorrow, though I don't expect it to take long." Harry said, letting himself fall backwards on the spot next to Cate.  
  
" He's right. Besides, we're almost done anyways." Cate said, poking Harry in the side for almost falling on her.  
  
" Well, you are." Ron said. Professor McGonagall had given him extra work for doodling Quidditch plays during a lecture about apparating, which she was beginning to prepare them for.  
  
" The game should be fun." Harry said. " Don't stay up too late Cate. You need sleep."  
  
" I don't really sleep anyways. I never have, and don't see if it'll work tonight."  
  
Cate was playing in the game, as she had gotten the hang of they play better. Elizabeth had spent more time on Cate, and between this game and the next, she would completely neglect Cate and work entirely with Harry on timing it perfectly. She could run it without fault by now, and was glad she got to introduce it to the league.  
  
" So what do you figure Ireland will be like?" Harry said with a yawn.  
  
" Not too different I suppose. Did you know we're playing on the professional field?"  
  
" Yes, we were only told a few thousand times."  
  
" Just thought I'd let you know again." Cate said, also yawning. " But you know, I think I'm going to bed. I'm suddenly pretty tired. Goodnight guys!"  
  
" G' Night."  
  
" Nighty night!"  
  
" Sleep tight-"  
  
" We get the picture."  
  
***  
  
" Wakey Wakey!" called a voice in the boys dormitory. " Time to get up!"  
  
" Cate... It's too early..." Harry groaned, and Ron muttered something across the room.  
  
" Just because I actually get a girl's dorm this year means you'll all be up late again."  
  
She was right. The fact that she actually had a girl's dorm wouldn't keep her out. So she left, allowing them time to change. Sleepily, Ron and Harry pulled on their clothes, and trudged down the stairs. The rest of the team had been waiting. Including Sirius and Elizabeth, who were currently pointing out familiar objects in the common room.  
  
" How are we getting there?" Harry asked Sirius.  
  
" Ahh... Flying bus. I dunno where they found this thing, but it looks to be at least 40 years old..." He shrugged, pointing out at an old double-decker bus parked on the grounds. It was painted with the Union Jack. Cate seemed to be the only one to think uncomfortable seats and a poor radio was cool.  
  
" I swear you aren't related to me." Her mother muttered. " You're totally off in the head."  
  
" Naw... I think she's a lot like you dear. Can I drive?" Sirius said eagerly.  
  
" No dad, we actually want to get there. I want to live to graduate..."  
  
" Funny Catie, funny..."  
  
The ride wasn't long. It took about half an hour. Obviously, the bus's speed was magically enhanced. The stands were already crowded, and the Irish team was flying about. There were professional Quidditch players watching, in top box seats.  
  
" Lynch, Moran, and Mullet all have siblings playing..." Elizabeth whispered. " This team is highly rated. But we'll show them. By the way, you were the highest rated Seeker. You're not supposed to know that, so shush."  
  
" I'll take that as a compliment." Cate said, thought she couldn't suppress a grin.  
  
" So I guess I'll go have a seat." Harry said, his stomach lurching a bit. He was almost glad he wasn't plying, it made him nervous to think of losing at all...  
  
" I'm supposed to be commentating..." Sirius said, looking around. " Top box it is for me! Good luck Gryffies! Lizzie... Be a good coach. Bye!"  
  
Everyone stared. " That was interesting..." Cate said quietly. " I swear again... We can't be related..."  
  
" Hey, Cate- Good luck!" Harry called before going to have a seat. " You too Ron!"  
  
" Thanks!" Cate and Ron called in unison, heading off to the locker room to change and prepare.  
  
" Okay, well before we start... All I have to say is if you play like you do in practice, you should win. Don't use the new plays just yet, we'll bring them out later. When I say so. Now let's GO!" Elizabeth said shortly to them, just before they were about to take off.  
  
The team walked to the field, rather silently. They just had to win! Cate bit her lip and grinned, while eyeing up the other Seeker. He was eyeing her up too... In a different way... She sighed, it would be an easy game. He was already following her with her eyes.  
  
There was a very official looking referee there. He was going bald, and was very serious looking. Straightening her face, Cate watched the Snitch fly away, keeping her eyes locked on it, until it was out of sight.  
  
The whistle blew, and Sirius immediately started commentating. " Quaffle taken by Rowan... Pass to Bell.. Back to Rowan... To Haroldson... SCORE! Ten points for Hogwarts!" He said, half-dancing in his seat. The Irish commentator gave him an odd look and he calmed down at once.  
  
The game commenced. Indeed it was rather easy, but the Irish Seeker, Lynch, the sibling of Aidan Lynch, was tougher than Cate had thought. He had survived two Wronski Feints, and didn't seem the least bit shaken.  
  
The Chasing game was going well, but Ireland was starting to catch up... Soon they were behind by ten points... At this, Elizabeth called a timeout.  
  
" What's happening? You were ahead by so much. Cate.. Does that guy die? How many Feints is that now?"  
  
" Die?! You mean we're aiming to kill..."  
  
" You know what I mean..."  
  
" Oh, well, in that case, three."  
  
" Well, time to show them all our new plays. Bring it on." She said a little too dramatically. Cate took a step back. The crowd was starting to give them odd looks. " Okay.. Let's go... Hogwarts!" The whole team shouted Hogwarts, Cate shouting exceptionally loud, and causing Melissa to rub her ear, and get back on her broom, a little shaken.  
  
Cate smiled to herself in the air. She smiled sweetly at Lynch and caught the attention of Jonathon Davids. She moved her head about a bit, and nodded towards Lynch. Sighing, Jonathon headed as fast as he could towards a Bludger, and Cate gasped and went into a dive, with a clever flick of her gold wristwatch. The glint caught Lynch right in the eye, and he followed her in a dive... But halfway through... SMACK! He was hit hard in the face with the Bludger. Cate gave a thumbs up to Davids, who right after, nearly swung at Katie Bell, causing her to swerve left and almost drop the Quaffle.  
  
The Tornado was working well too. It was hard to steal the Quaffle when the Chasers had it going in a combination of dizzying spirals. The Hogwarts lead lengthened, and as Lynch was being examined once more, the Snitch popped up, at an inconvenient time for the Irish. Cate sighed, as she easily caught it, and more than half the crowd groaned. The Hogwarts supporters were few, mostly the parents and a few students permitted to leave for the game... Nothing compared to the Irish crowd.  
  
" Hogwarts victory in the first game of the International Student Quidditch Cup!" Sirius's magically magnified voice boomed, as he danced around the top box. " Congratulations to Coach Elizabeth Rowan, and all the players!!!"  
  
Cate grinned, and steered her broom to right in front of Harry. He took the hint and hopped on, and she flew them down to the center of the field, where the Hogwarts bystanders were.  
  
"Well done, Cate." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks, next game is all yours..." Cate smiled. "Might as well join the commotion!"  
  
Harry laughed. There was a commotion indeed. Sirius was making his way through the Irish crowd, to the field. Elizabeth flipped her long brown hair, and laughed herself as Sirius flipped over some poor old man's back, falling a few steps down.  
  
"I think they're officially together..." Cate whispered to Harry. "Watch them watch each other."  
  
"I've seen. Poor Sirius..."  
  
Sirius finally just apparated, right behind Elizabeth, and grabbed her at the waist, making her jump. But Harry's attention was diverted by something... He saw the woman dressed in all black once again, looking him straight in the eyes and grinning.  
  
"Cate..." he said, nudging Cate. "It's her again. That woman... She's here..."  
  
"Where, Harry I don't see her!"  
  
"Look there-no there."  
  
"Oh... She sees us!"  
  
The woman grinned once more, and disappeared suddenly. Then, by impulse, Cate turned around, and wheeled Harry around with her. She shrieked, and grabbed her broom. Harry stood there for a minute, shocked. A hideously ugly crossbreed of a troll and a giant of some sort stood behind them.  
  
"Cate!!!!" Elizabeth shrieked. Sirius looked disappointed, and he also looked ready to kiss Elizabeth... Then he caught sight of the troll... "Cate! Don't you dare!"  
  
Cate looked to Harry for help. "Come on, we can outsmart this creature. It looks bloody stupid to me. It's still standing there, scratching its head... We can rope it... aha!"  
  
"Cate, you're mad..."  
  
"Well, no one's going to think I'm mad if we get rid of it... Mother! Get rid of the people, get them away!"  
  
"Catttiieeee! Switch! You're not going after it!" Elizabeth shouted from the ground.  
  
"Too late, come on Harry... Before they yell at us some more!"  
  
Harry didn't know quite what he was doing, all he knew is that the troll had a small brain, no stick, and one hell of a bad stench. The smell made him sick, and Cate didn't seem too pleased either. But however, Cate knew what she was doing. She had ropes flying out of her wand, and flew in a circle around it. Harry followed suit... Soon, the exceptionally confused troll-cross-thing fell to the ground, appearing unconscious.  
  
"And what were you doing, Miss Catherine Elizabeth Black?"  
  
"Taking action... I didn't see anyone else concerned about-"  
  
"About making a show.... Yes, I see you wanted to show off... Well, next practice will be harder." Elizabeth interrupted. The she suddenly softened, and drew Cate into a hug. "I'm not letting you die... Again. I'm here to protect you, remember? Don't scare me again, alright dearheart?"  
  
"Yes mum... I won't, but it's hard to do..."  
  
"Too much like your father, Cate..."  
  
"Hey..." Sirius said, ruffling Cate's hair. "That's not a bad thing..."  
  
"I never said it was either..."  
  
Harry shook his head, and he and Cate pulled off to talk to Ron, who looked pleased with his own performance in the match. The whole Weasley family had showed up, adding greatly to the number of Hogwarts supporters. But soon after, Elizabeth decided it was time to go back to school. It was back on the bus for the Quidditch team... Cate's energy had dropped, and she fell asleep on the short ride back.  
  
"Wake up Sleeping beauty..." Elizabeth said, poking her once they arrived.  
  
"It's morning already?"  
  
"No, we've just arrived at the school. Up and at em'."  
  
"Arrgh.."  
  
Everyone went to sleep instantly.... That was instantly after they told their story and had a small party in the Gryffindor common room. But the next morning, Snape had no pity for the tired people...  
  
The morning held many things, including a newspaper article. It featured the highlights of the game, individual team members, though most of it was dedicated to the tragic life story, and a full page pull out picture of Cate Black. Cate thought this was utterly wrong, and annoying. However more, several first year boys asked her to sign their photograph, which she did begrudgingly.  
  
She sighed, and was glad that Harry got to take the next game...  
  
(((Well, any opinions? Sorry it took so long to post! I was kinda busy with another fic... Hehehe... But yes, I got around to posting this one here, oh joy... R/R please, and I'll give you an imaginary animal cracker!))) 


End file.
